Watching You
by STRAYDOG92
Summary: GirikoxOC. Pure smut. Basically no story. Just read for the smut factor, even though there's no REAL lemon


Yeah, this is a random OcxGiriko story I just came up with at four am. I like him, okay? And he's adorable with Justin, but I've been drabbling with him and an OC for myself. This is literally just smut. So smut. No actual lemon? But reviews would be so freakin nice. And Shetani is a weapon as well who doesn't have a meister. Surprise! The rest is pretty easy to gather if you have half a brain….please have at least half a brain.

8888888

He was actually cute when he slept.

I watched the demon weapon's chest rise up and down as I sat in the window, silver and gold eyes narrowed. I'd been watching him for almost twenty minutes now and he slept like a rock. Probably because of the bottle of vodka sitting by his bed.

Finally I stood up, my short boots making no noise on the carpet of the hotel room. My hand changed into claws and I quickly threw one leg over the demon weapon's waist, my claws at his neck. "Wake up," I ordered in a low voice.

One eye opened and he smirked. "Finally got tired of watching me sleep?" he growled, shifting on the bed slightly. "I was wondering if you were going to sit there all night."

So he'd known? Ouch. That made my sneaking skills subpar. But it didn't matter. I was here and he wasn't getting away from me.

"Where's Arachne?" I demanded, my claws at his neck. He didn't look worried.

"Where do you think?" he sighed, using his forearms to pillow his head. His dark eyes searched my face. "Holed up in her castle with Asura in her loving arms of course." He rolled his eyes. "I thought you were smart. How's the back, by the way? I know I hit bone the last time we fought."

I scowled, jamming my claws closer to my neck. "Do you not get that I could kill you?" I hissed angrily, narrowing my eyes. "But you act like none of this is a big deal. He shifted again and I put my right hand on his chest for support. His skin was warm but unyielding from the muscle underneath. Not only that but his skin was silken soft under my hand.

"See something you like?" Giriko asked in a purring voice, making me realize I was staring at his chest. "And you aren't going to kill me, that's for sure. But I do like a game of pretend. Let's keep playing. When do the clothes come off?" He was grinning widely and I felt his legs shifting but I didn't think anything about it.

"After all the shit you've done to me I could so kill you," I argued, but then I scoffed and shook my head. "But that's not why I'm here, damn it! Tell me where her castle is!"

Giriko blinked. "No," he answered simply. "She would get mad, and I'm way more scared of her than I am you….actually I'm not scared of you at all. But really, your back. Should you really be out on missions? Cut bones take awhile to heal-"

"-Would you shut up about my back!" I shrieked, rolling my eyes up at the ceiling. "I don't understand why you're acting like this is a game, you jackass! It's not! I'm your enemy and honestly? I wouldn't mind kicking your head across this room-"

"-Then do it," the chainsaw interrupted, narrowing his eyes in challenge. "Cut my head off. Send it back to Arachne in a pretty box." He stopped when I just looked at him, my eyes widening slightly. "No? I didn't think so." Suddenly his hips jerked up and a chain that was attached to his ankles was around my throat. He slammed his legs back to the bed and I was pulled down as well, his chain pushing into my throat and choking me.

Immediately Giriko sat up, though kept his legs down so that the chain was pressed tightly across my neck. He grabbed my legs and pulled them up around his thighs so I was straddling his lap still. "What a terrible interrogator and assassin you make," he chuckled, watching me fight with the chain on my neck. "Do you know what would happen if I turned this chain on right now?" he asked softly, folding his arms and leaning back against the headboard.

"I have a pretty good idea," I choked out, trying to kick him in the face. He grabbed my leg and pushed it down beside him, doing the same with the other.

"Then why are you trying to kick me? Well, at least you aren't wearing heels." He let out a sigh, still watching me struggle. "What's your name, girl?" he asked finally.

I let my body stop writhing and started panting, staring up at the ceiling. I was dead anyway. "Fuck you," I snapped, trying to get my fingers under the chain. Immediately it started to move and I gasped, my heart speeding up.

"Hands off," Giriko ordered and immediately I pulled my hands away from the chain. It stopped moving. "And claw gone." I followed his order, my hand back to normal. "Now, let's try this again." He leaned forward, still pushing my legs down with his arms. "What's your name, pretty girl?"

"Shetani. I already told you, back in the snow," I hissed, looking away from him but scratching my neck on the chain. That made me wince and I tried to wiggle so that the chain wasn't pressing so hard into my skin.

"Let me tell you a little secret, Tani-chan, he continued, reaching up and touching my hair. "The more you struggle, the more my chains dig into your skin. So I'd suggest you stop." He watched as slowly my struggles died down and I was left staring at him with wide eyes.

"Are you going to kill me, then?" I asked in a quiet voice that I hoped didn't sound frightened.

Giriko stared at me and then smirked. "Nah. There'd be no point in that. I can find other uses for you." Suddenly the chain was gone from my neck and I bolted up, trying to get away from him. Instead he just grabbed my arms and lifted them above my head, wrapping chains around them this time and wrapping them around the bedpost. Then he kneed me down on the bed, onto my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to look over my shoulder. My arms were in the way.

"Looking at my handiwork," he murmured, trying to lift up my tight jacket. He couldn't get it up enough and growled, reaching around in front of me and fumbling with the zipper at my throat. His rough, warm hands made me flinch and then his lips were against my neck. "Do you like the feel of my hands?" he asked, slowly undoing the zipper. "Or are you scared I'm going to cut your arms off?" He undid the zipper fully and then pulled the sides of my jacket bad, pushing my clothes up with his hands constantly against my skin.

"You have good doctors at the academy," Giriko admitted, tracing first one scar and then the other. I flinched when he touched them. "Oh, are they still sensitive?" he murmured. I heard him move and then he was touching my scars again, but not with his fingers.

"W-what are you doing?" I gasped as I felt his wet tongue trailing along one of the scars. He didn't reply, but he nipped at the scar tissue at my hip, his hands gripping my hips.

"Does it matter as long as I'm not killing you?" he whispered against my skin. The chains on my arms started to spin and I gasped, arching into him and making him chuckle. Immediately the chains stopped again. "Such a flincher."

"Sorry that I'd like to keep my arms!" I snapped as he kissed his way up my back. His hands traveled up my torso to cup my breasts. I hissed and pushed back against him, but he only wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me further against him, grinding his hips into mine.

"Great choice of movement," Giriko growled, biting the top of my ear. "I approve. Beg me to let you go," he ordered. "Beg me not to cut your arms off."

Again my heart jumped as he pressed his pelvis into me. "You already said you wouldn't," I reminded him hoarsely, closing my eyes and tugging against the chains. Blood dripped down my arms.

"I am known to lie a lot," he said, and I felt a chain wrap around my waist. "I could cut you in half. It would be slow and it would hurt," he promised.

"Please don't," I whispered, jamming my eyes closed.

"What was that?" he asked, hand kneading my breast hard. "I didn't quite hear you…" the chains on my body were moving.

"PLEASE-" I screamed, being cut off when he slapped a hand to my mouth.

"Don't scream," he chuckled. "You'll wake up everyone else." The chain from my waist receded and I let out a relieved breath.

For some reason…I was totally turned on by Giriko behind me. I didn't even mind the chains around my arms. Except that they could saw my arms off.

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked when he removed his hand from my mouth. "Or are we going to stay like this forever?

Girko sighed into my ear. "I would love to play with you for awhile, but I'm on a mission, princess. I'm probably going to let you go. Why? You offering to keep me company on these long, cold nights?" His hand slid down between my thighs and one finger pressed against me. "I bet I could make you like it….unless you already do. Tell me, am I turning you on? Do you like being chained up?" He pressed harder against me and kneed my thighs apart, making me spit angrily at him. I wished I was wearing jeans instead of cloth shorts so that I couldn't feel his long, callous fingers against me.

"St-stop it," I stammered, trying to arch my back upward and get away from him. That only put me in closer contact with his hard member on my hip.

"Say it like you mean it," Giriko whispered in my ear, removing his hand. I let out a sigh of relief until he was pushing my shorts down my thighs. That made me gasp and I tried to crush my thighs together again, but his leg was in the way. "Don't get so worked up, princess," he purred, his fingers skimming down my abdomen and to where my thin panties covered my slit. "You're wet," he informed me, pushing the thin fabric aside. "And all for me." His long finger rubbed my clit and elicited a long moan from me. "Man, this is going much better than I'd hoped," he chuckled softly. "Tell me how many other men have made you moan like this, princess," he hissed in my ear. When I didn't reply he pushed his nail into my clit, making me hiss in pain. "I said tell me."

"N-no one," I whispered, sagging against the chains that were the only things holding me up. "You're the only person."

"Good," he breathed, delving one finger inside of me and making me gasp. "That makes this so much better-" Suddenly there was a ringing noise and I looked up to see a cell phone sitting by the side of the bed. Giriko growled but grabbed the phone with the hand that wasn't stroking my pussy.

"What?" he growled, sounding genuinely annoyed. He listened for a moment and I couldn't see the expression on his face. "Yeah. Got it. No trouble. I'm on my way now." He brushed my clit again, making me yelp. "No, it's nothing. Give me a few hours." The chains were unwrapping from my arms and I fell to my face on the pillow, his arm the only thing holding my hips up.

Giriko hung up the phone and sighed, flopping down beside my shaking, panting form. "Too bad for you, I have to go," he informed me, licking his fingers languidly. "But next time I'll want something in return." I had sat up but he pulled me onto him, making me straddle him again. Giriko smashed his mouth to mine, our noses crushing together as well as he chewed my bottom lip and demanded entrance into my mouth. I granted it almost immediately and his tongue swept around mine before he pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting our mouths. "Feel this?" he growled, grabbing my hand and putting it to his jeans. I could feel his raging hard on through the thick material and I looked away, closing my eyes. "Next time I'm going to fuck you with that so hard, little princess, that you won't be moving for a month. If you're bad I'll wrap it in chains while I'm at it," he promised, pushing me off of him and getting to his feet and pulling on his jacket.

"I'll see you again," he promised, moments before leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

What in the world had just happened to me?


End file.
